dead_ooka_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ooka Clan
The Ooka Clan is a small clan that founded by Leon, and his wife Ruby. Before this clan was killed, it was home to 4 true blooded members, Genji, Rose, Leon, and Ruby. As well as one married in memeber, Edward. Background This clan was formed when Leon had met Ruby for the first time. She had asked what his name was, he replied, making up his clan name on the spot, "Leon Sieg Ooka". From that day on, he had dropped his last name, running from his clan, and starting a whole new one. Ruby, forgetting her old clan by amnisha, as well took on the new clans name. Making the first two members of the clan. A year later, Ruby would give birth to her first son, Genji Sasuke Ooka. A year after that, she would give birth to her last child, Rose Valentine Ooka. These two kids, no matter what happened, would always care for each other. From the moment that Genji could walk,. he would take care of Rose. They would never leave each side. Though Genji was a year older then Rose, his parents held him back one year from starting his Academy year, so that he, and Rose could go to the Academy at the same time. Once at the Academy, they both scored the hist grades on everything. They both turned out to be model students. After a few years had past, and they were getting ready to graduate from the Academy, Genji had formed a new ability, that no one had ever seen before. He gave this move the name, "Kagegan" (影眼 "Shadow Eye"), because when this move would be activated. His eyes would turn a pure black color, as if a shadow, and allow him to see 3 seconds in advance of what ever was going on, copy the movement of others, as well as see the flow of Aura in peoples bodies. He. as just about anyone else would, used this move to aid him self through the Academy, by copying moves, and cheating on test. Rose, on the other hand, was unable to learn Kagegan, but she did learn a move of her own, Raite (雷手 "Lightning Hand"). This will literally change her hand into a bolt of lightning, that when on in pact of another body, it will make the body go into a 5 second paralysis. Leaving the body hit, unable to block anything tossed at them. Genji, though he had his Kagegan, could not use this move though, as if, Rose had a special Aura to her that allowed her, and her alone, to use it. Leon and Ruby proud of there kids, soon then put them into the Elite Guard. These Guards were the protectors of all nations. the day before Genji and Rose were to become active in the Guard, they had set travel to a near by town, where they had set down to eat. RA man, named Edward, would fancy Rose. So he followed them home, and made friends of their parents. he then shortly proposed to Rose, she was at shock. Genji did not approve of this, but Rose said yes. The day after taking on "Ooka" as he last name, he would kill all of the clan, but Genji, who had already been sent on his first mission to find a run away member of the "Genji Clan" who Leon had come from. The run away member, was no less then, Edward. Who had a grudge agents Leon from running away and making a false clan. Genji, after getting back from his failed mission, then abandoned the Elite Guard, and set out on his own mission to kill Edward, and recreate the Ooka Clan.